Jump
by Skylark Dreams
Summary: She'll walk in this, live it in the moment, and let it move how it should. And she won't assume.


A/N: Heyyy guys, how are you doing? So this is a oneshot that I was inspired to write based on Heather Janssen's 'Jump'. It's a really amazing song, go check it out :) It doesn't really go anywhere because I didn't plan for that haha. I wrote this because I was going through a hard time and this really made me feel like there's more to life than just boring routine. Anyway, read, enjoy and please review! Check out my other stories too :D

Jump

So I'll jump in this like a fearless fighter  
>Jumping off a cliff into the water.<br>And I'll walk straight in; live it in the moment  
>Let it move how it should, no assumptions.<br>And I'll let go of everything my heart held captive.

Hermione fiddled with the hem of her tank top. She glanced at the clock at her bedside. Usually, at this time, she'd be fast asleep already. But no. Today wasn't like any other day.

She couldn't get the image of his red hair and her brown, silky locks mingling as they stood in the middle of the room surrounded by people cheering them on. She couldn't forget how his hands roamed the small of her back as she wrapped her arms passionately around his freckled neck. There were eight freckles on them. She'd counted them, once when he was sitting right in front of her in Potions one afternoon. An afternoon that had seemed like a million years ago.

She'd give anything to avoid standing at that perfect vantage point at that moment. Of course, she could use the TimeTurner, but that image would still be burnt into the back of her mind anyway, so what good would that do?

Her tired eyes landed on the note atop her Transfigurations homework that Ron had returned her recently.

_Thanks for lending me this, 'Mione. You're the absolute best, love you! _ _Ron._

Her nose tingled. He loved her? In a friend way? Or… more than that? And what did he mean by her being the best? All her self-imposed conflict was making Hermione want to curl up under her duvet and cry herself to sleep.

The bathroom door slammed and she heard Draco fumbling about in his room. How dare he be so carefree while she sat here, trying to figure out if Ron liked her more than a friend or not? Frustrated, she reached for her quill and threw it against their partition wall. A loud thump echoed. Predictably, her door opened. Malfoy would never pass up on a chance to make fun of her.

"Having some violent sex are we Granger?" Her eyes were riveted to his bare, chiseled torso.

"Oh, sod off Malfoy." She choked slightly on her words. She could see his pale blond hair glistening from the shower, his bangs flopped across her forehead and into his pale gray eyes the way she liked best. Wait, when had she ever applied a single positive remark to Draco Malfoy?

"See something you like?" He smirked his 'I know I'm gorgeous' smirk that had girls falling at his feet.

Hermione strengthened her resolve and got out of bed, her chin raised in a silent challenge. Her eyes clouded in confusion when his eyes left hers and skimmed up and down. Malfoy was never one to back down. When she felt a chilly draft assault her bare arms and legs, understanding clicked into place.

Draco couldn't take his eyes off her bare skin. So this was what she'd been hiding all these years under those baggy robes. Hermione cleared her throat and he glanced back up, meeting her nervous brown eyes. He smirked at his complete control over her before doing something neither of them expected. He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulled her against his muscled chest and kissed her.

Hermione's pulse skyrocketed. She met his lips with her own. She'd expected the Slytherin Prince's touch to be as cold as ice, on par with his character and behavior, but Merlin, his lips were so warm, as was his tongue as it gently brushed her lower lip. This sent a shock through her. She was kissing Draco Malfoy, the one who'd made her earlier years in Hogwarts a living hell. And what if Ron actually liked her? What if Lavender was just a fling and he wanted them to be together?

Draco felt her hesitation and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Let it go Granger," he whispered into her ear.

A knot loosened in her stomach and she reached for his lips eagerly, throwing all previous caution to the wind. She kissed him back fiercely, feeling his mouth curve up into that famous smirk that she loved and hated so much.

She felt his need press against her thigh, surprised that he was able to get it up in such a short time. His hands lifted the hem of her top and she panicked again. Were they going all the way? If so, should she tell his that it was her first time? And what about… protection?

He chuckled against her neck and she shivered from the vibrating sensations.

"Relax, Hermione. Just feel." The tender way he said her first name emptied the breath from her body.

Taking her cue from him, she closed her eyes and let the moment flow, not being the usual worrywart that she was. Whether they'd end up together after this or reamin as bitter enemies was in the future. And whatever was meant to be would work out perfectly.

Falling back into her bed, she finally let go.

REVIEWS PLEASE :D


End file.
